


Heart is Sighing

by opalish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, HOW DOES YUURI DO IT, M/M, Probably not the jealousy you are looking for, only phichit knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalish/pseuds/opalish
Summary: “Who's a good Tiger Puma Snake?” Yuuri asks the cat, smiling.Yurio reacts predictably.





	Heart is Sighing

 Yurio's cat _loves_ Yuuri.

Victor stares, almost as appalled as Yurio looks, as Yuuri somehow manages to rub Potya's fuzzy tummy without losing his entire hand. Victor only has to stand near her to set her off; he nearly lost an eye to her when Yurio was thirteen. 

(The memory still makes Yurio smile and Victor grimace, especially since Yakov's only comment at the time was an unsympathetic, "If you can skate with your hair in your eyes, you can skate with one eye.  Choose pirate songs and own it."

"Yakov!  How cruel.  But I suppose if I--"

"NO, you will not skate with a parrot on your shoulder.")

The point is, if enraging Potya was a competitive sport, Victor would be a living legend in two fields--no, wait, that's not quite right.  He is, after all, incredibly pretty whenever he's not too busy being incredibly sexy or incredibly adorable. He'd be a living legend in _three_ fields.  But Potya also coldly shuns Mila, hisses at Georgi, and stalks away from Yakov whenever he even looks like he's thinking about petting her. She behaves with Lilia, but she never gives the impression that she actually _likes_ anyone in the world except Yurio.

And now she's all but putty in Yuuri's hands.

“Who's a good Tiger Puma Snake?” Yuuri asks the cat, smiling.  Victor manages not to cry _ME I AM LOVE ME_ _NOW_ ; he prides himself on his self-control.  Potya meows, smug. _  
_

Yurio reacts predictably.

 _“WRONG,”_ Yurio shouts, outraged. “It's Puma Tiger Scorpion! Tiger Puma Snake doesn't even make sense!”

Victor carefully declines to comment. Yuuri hides a laugh in Potya's fur and miraculously survives; if anything, the cat just purrs more loudly.  Slowly, Victor feels himself shift from petty jealousy (what does Yuuri have that he doesn't, he thinks petulantly, only to find himself listing half the things he loves about him) to open awe.

“Yuuri's incredible,” he says, enjoying the way Yurio immediately starts grinding his teeth.  Yurio's dentist _hates_ him.  “Makkachin took to him right away, too.”

Potya bats playfully at Yuuri's hand, not even raking him with her claws. Yuuri smiles, delighted, and chucks her under her tiny chin with one finger.

“What the fuck,” Yurio says as Potya presses her head into Yuuri's palm and noticeably fails to maim him horribly. “What the _fuck_.”

 

* * *

 

Chris' cat also loves Yuuri.

Unlike Potya, Chris' cat isn't a vicious hellbeast bent on blood and human flesh and the tears of her enemies—she's just disinterested in anyone who isn't Chris or his boyfriend.  Victor has _tried_ , but she's curiously immune to his pleading gaze and shameless bribery.

The moment Yuuri sits down on one of Chris' extravagant leather armchairs, the cat leaps up into his lap, flicking her tail so it bumps his chin, and then settles down into a tight ball of purring contentment.

Chris' eyebrows rise. “She's not usually so friendly.”

Victor has a little more trouble fighting back his jealousy this time. He's closer to Chris, has known him longer and spent more time in Chris' home. Victor's the one who decided to take time out of their hectic schedule to visit.  But no, as far as the cat's concerned, he might as well just be furniture--no, not even furniture.  He might as well be _air_.

Inevitably, though, admiration wins out over irritation. “This happens a lot,” he tells Chris, beaming. “My Yuuri is _magical_.”

Yuuri's too busy cooing over the cat to hear, which is a pity. Few things are cuter than Yuuri getting flustered over a compliment.  Yuuri getting flustered over a compliment _while petting a cat_ might be one of them.

Chris's smile is fond, and also terribly judgmental.

 

* * *

 

The hamsters are almost—almost—the last straw.

They swarm Yuuri joyfully, like tiny furry children reunited at long last with their towering, fur-less father.  One of them sniffs at Victor once, disinterestedly, and otherwise they avoid him.

Yuuri smiles as the hamsters perch on his lap. They are _adorable_ and _tiny_ and Victor just wants to cuddle one or maybe all of them for a few minutes or possibly a full day. But no, no, of course they prefer Yuuri. Victor's just a dashing stranger to them, and they actually _know_ Yuuri, he reminds himself, but he can't quite hide his pout.

“It's tough, huh?” Phichit asks knowingly, eyes bright with humor, while Yuuri stays lost in a happy hamster haze.

These days, Makkachin curls up next to Yuuri more often than not. Even when Victor tries to tempt her over to his side with cuddles and treats. Of course, that just means Victor has to throw himself at his dog and his fiance and cling to them both for hours, which he suspects is Makkachin's true goal, but it's the _principle_ of the thing. Yuuri is a wily seducer of pets and Victor _needs in on that action_.

“It is,” Victor agrees.

"If we dumped Yuuri in the middle of a forest somewhere, I'm ninety percent certain all the woodland creatures would gather to guide him home."

Victor and Phichit trade a long, thoughtful look, then, before turning to gaze at Yuuri. Yuuri has one of the hamsters on his hand, lifted close to his face; their noses are almost touching. Victor and Phichit grab their phones and snap at least a half dozen photos each, comfortably synchronized.  Without needing to be asked, Phichit immediately texts his photos to Victor. 

Victor _likes_ Phichit.

"Ninety percent?" he asks.

"Well. Eighty-five, at least."

Victor sighs. "Better not to risk it," he supposes. It'd be something to see, but he'd rather not find himself fiance-less for however long it took a friendly deer to lead Yuuri back to civilization.

“What are you guys talking about?” Yuuri asks, tearing his attention away from the tiny fuzzballs long enough to eye them suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Victor and Phichit chime in unison, flashing matching innocent smiles. Yuuri gulps and scoots back a foot.

 

* * *

 

In the end, what does it is Seung-gil's husky. A _husky_. No one can blame Victor for momentarily losing himself to overwhelming envy. Huskies are not, admittedly, poodles, but they're still _huskies._

Seung-gil looks less than surprised as his dog makes a beeline for Yuuri the moment they step into his apartment. He does, however, narrow his eyes when the dog stays with Yuuri instead of coming to jump on them as well.

“Who's a good boy?” Yuuri asks, and the dog's wagging tail and wriggling body answer _ME ME ME I'M THE BEST BOY._

He is wrong; Victor is clearly the best boy around.  Aside from Yuuri and Makkachin, of course.

Victor's not entirely sure why they're even there—Seung-gil doesn't look pleased about it, and Victor's pretty sure he only invited them over because he's on edge about his secret life as a drunken spree-kisser coming to light. It's an unnecessary overture, if that's the case; the only one Seung-gil really has to worry about is Phichit, who likely has both photographic evidence of the Nishigori Incident and a growing urge to share it with the world.

One more night, Victor thinks forlornly as Yuuri coos over the dog. One more night and then they're on a plane back to St. Petersburg, another gold medal to Yuuri's name.  One more night til he has Makkachin back in his arms, before his dog inevitably abandons him in favor of Yuuri.

Seung-gil frowns slightly as his dog licks all over Yuuri's face. Yuuri laughs and scratches behind his ears, absolutely delighted; Victor manfully refrains from swooning. He sincerely doubts Seung-gil would bother to catch him on his way down.

“I may have misjudged Katsuki,” Seung-gil says absently, and Victor notes that while his expression is harsh, his eyes are soft.

With a start, Victor realizes Yuuri's powers don't just reach pets. Yurio, Chris, Phichit, Seung-gil, and Victor himself—Yuuri's strange ability works on _pet owners_ as well.

 

* * *

 

Dinner at Seung-gil's is actually a pleasant affair, the conversation mostly revolving around dogs, owning dogs, petting dogs, loving dogs, doggos, puppies, and integrating difficult technical elements naturally into emotive choreography. 

The husky stays at Yuuri's side  _the entire time._ Even when Victor wiggles a bit of meat at him under the table, the dog just stretches out his neck until he snags it, then resettles himself against Yuuri's legs. 

"Make a single Doctor Dolittle joke and you get no leftovers," Seung-gil warns him when Victor opens his mouth; it is a surprisingly effective threat.  Yuuri looks mildly confused.

Victor lasts until they make it back to their hotel room, and then he can't help himself.  “Yuuri,” Victor says seriously as Yuuri toes off his shoes. “You're an animal whisperer.”

Yuuri stares.

“You have pet powers,” Victor insists, impassioned. “Even their owners can't resist. Soon, nothing will stand in the way of you petting _every dog._ All of them.”

Yuuri sits heavily on the bed, brow furrowed, eyes dark with concern. “Victor, are you alright?” he asks. Victor melts a little and moves to sit next to him, pressing a quick kiss to his temple.

“I'm fine,” he says. “I am.” He takes Yuuri's hand and lifts the ring to his lips, and Yuuri's face softens into a small smile. “What's important is that you _teach me your_ _ways_."  Suddenly, Victor knows exactly what to say.  "Be my coach, Yuuri!”

“...I'm going to sleep now.”

 

* * *

 

"He's amazing," Minami breathes as a dalmatian tries to Pongo Yuuri to its owner.  "That's the third time today!"

 

* * *

 

"Can I pet them?" Yuuri asks breathlessly, which feels a little redundant, given that both terriers are doing their absolute best to bust out of their harnesses and attack Yuuri with doggy kisses and love.

Their owner smiles, amused, and says, "Of course."

Yuuri immediately crouches down--and then reaches up, grabs Victor's hand, and tugs him down beside him.  Victor blinks, startled, but goes with it.  They're pressed together, close enough that Yuuri jostles Victor a little when he starts to pet one of the terriers.

And then the other dog puts his tiny paws on Victor's knee.  And _nudges Victor' and Yuuri's entwined hands with his tiny cold nose._

Victor's pretty sure he makes a noise only the dogs can hear, which fortunately isn't enough to drive them away.  Yuuri smiles over at him, eyes warm, and says, "Starting today, I'll be your coach."  And then he winks.

Victor falls on his ass, taking Yuuri down with him.  They're immediately beset by overjoyed terriers.

 

* * *

 

The next time they see Potya, Victor actually manages to stroke her for an entire three seconds before she tries to blind him.  Yurio snickers and tells Yuuri about the pirate thing.

"You should do a pirate routine anyway," Yuuri tells Victor, his cheeks going slightly pink.  "With a parrot."

"You're _perfect,_ " Victor says, heartfelt.

"...And breeches."

**Author's Note:**

> title from the happy working song in enchanted because i'm awful.
> 
> i feel the need to clarify that victor does perfectly fine with most animals and he has not lived a sad empty life bereft of doggy kisses


End file.
